Girl I Once Knew
by DarkAngelCupcake
Summary: April has lived in California with her Aunt Anni and Anni's husband for five and a half years.But when Anni starts having problems with her husband,she sends April back to her father in Mystic Falls.April must now face the friends she left behind and meet the new once.Damon,Stefan,Klaus,Jeremy,Matt,Kol,Elijah,Rebekah,Finn,Vicki,Caroline,Bonnie,Anna,Elena and many more. First story.
1. Chapter 1

_If I die young bury me in silence. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song._

_- If I Die Young, The Band Perry._

April got out of the cab and raised her head to the sky and watched the stars shine. Almost as if they had been expecting her. But of course moving here was kind of a rushed call. Not even she had know about it before yesterday. She had gotten a day to pack up all her things and say goodbye to her friends to come here and live with her father. Before she had lived with her aunt and her husband. But since a while back they had hit a rough patch and was fighting night and day. So they thought that it would be better for her to go live with her father for a while while they sort things out between them. So here she was. Standing in the middle of the street with all her belongings either next to her or on the way to the house in a moving truck. The sound of the horn made her come back to reality. She had been standing there with the cab door open looking out in space as in she expected ninjas to jump out from the sky.

"You okay, miss?" The driver said.

"Yeah...I'm fine." _I think._

"Not too stress you or something but the meter is still running and I wouldn't want you to lose money on just standing there." He said looking at her kindly.

"Oh right! I totally forgot!" She cried.

"It's okay, miss. I'll just chard you for the ride. You're new here right?" He said.

"Yes. Thank you that is very kind but won't that be taken from your salary?" She said doubtful.

"No,no. If you don't tell then I won't." He said and winked at her.

"That's much kind of you. Thank you." She said and gave him a big smile as she handed him the money.

"No biggie." He said, smile and drove away.

She turned around and smiled to herself. _People are so much kinder here then in NY._

She looked up at the house and her smile faded quickly. _I wonder how dad is.. I haven't seen him since..The accident._ She shook her head lightly and started walking towards the house.

She tried knocking. No response. Hadn't her father said something about a spare key? Yeah. He had. _At least I think so._ She bent down and picked up the edging of the doormat. As suspected a shiny old fashion key laid there. She picked it up and tried it in the door. The door made a squeaking sound as she opened it gently and stepped inside before she could rethink her actions.

As soon as she stepped in she noticed that it was terrible quite in the house. Not a fly could be heard. She stood there in the doorway trying to hear if someone was in the house. No sound.

_I suppose he's still at work.. _She thought as she stepped into the kitchen. As order her stomach made a sound and she laid a hand on in. She hadn't eaten anything since this morning. _I should probably eat something._ _But maybe I should wait for dad to come home. Maybe he hasn't eaten either_. So she sat down at the table and waited..

~~TimeLine~~

April waited for hours, But then she couldn't wait anymore. She was starving.

She walked up to the refrigerator and opened it. There was an old moldy cheese in the corner, a milk who seemed to have been standing there souring for awhile and a 6-pack of beer with two beers left. _Of course he started drinking again. _Her stomach made a noise again and she signed and closed the refrigerator door. _Nothing to eat there._

_Maybe I could go out and eat. It would be a great way to maybe meet some people that I might know._

She grabbed her phone from her bag and left the rest of her things in the kitchen. As she pulled on her shoes she heard something. Something coming from outside the house. The sound was coming closer now, still on the other side of the door but closer. It sounded as the person on the other side was dragging something. _Or someone._ She mentally added. The person on the other side coughed and started murmuring and even though it had been awhile, she wouldn't forget that voice for anything.

She threw the door open and came to face a handsome but ruined man. In a way he looked like death it self, like his bloodshot eyes and unshaved face made him look like someone from a scary movie. She suddenly felt sorry for him but at the same time she felt upset that he hadn't even bothered to be here when she came. Her emotion was obvious on her face and her father actually flinched for a second before he noticed just who was standing in front of him.

"Hey..Honey. You were coming tonight? Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was quiet, almost ashamed and his breath stank of alcohol.

"I did." She said and moved away so that she could avoid a hug from her father.

"Oh.. Well my memory isn't what it used to be." He said and laughed nervously.

"Very well. Come on in. You shouldn't be standing out there in the cold." She said with a slight flat voice.

~~TimeLine~~

After April had helped her father inside he immediately feel asleep on the couch. _So much for going out and meeting new people_. She looked over at her father. From the table she was sitting at you could clearly see that he was in a deep sleep. _But maybe he wouldn't mind if I went out for a bit. He's probably not going to wake up anytime soon so, What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?_ She thought with a half-smirk.

She picked up her bags and brought them to her old room. She remember the last time she had been in her room. She remember it _so_ well.

_I could feel the warmth from the candles. My eyes flickered slightly before I woke up. And as soon as I did my mouth open in an 'OMG' gesture Right in front of my eyes were a both my parents standing together, dad with an arm around mom, And mom holding the biggest birthday cake I had ever seen. It was a home made chocolate cake, as always. I jumped out of bed and quickly blow out the candles before embracing both my parents in a tight hug._

_It was probably the best day of my life. _

_And nothing could prepare me for what happen only hours late._

_It started out as the best day ever. _

_And ended as the worst._

_I will _never_ forget what happened that day._

April was shaken out of her daydreaming as she felt warm tears falling down her face. She angrily wiped them away. _I promised myself I wouldn't cry over it anymore._

She threw the bag with most clothes in on the bed and opened it, looking for something nice to wear. The clothes she was wearing was now, after an accident from her dad, smelling _really_ bad. So she had to change real quickly. She looked at the pink clock hanging on the wall. _05.24. _She wasn't really in a hurry or anything, she just really wanted to get away from this house, her father, and the feeling of old memories coming back.

She pulled out the first thing she could find. It was a par of dark blue fitting jeans and a dark green tank top. Her mother had bought her this outfit. _Typical._ No matter what, she still put on the outfit. And it left her looking amazing but feeling slight sad.

~~TimeLine~~

She closed the door quietly and slowly made her way down the little stoned aisle. She figured she could use some fresh air before eating something. All of her ideas of eating before had disappeared the minute she saw her father standing on that staircase, drunk enough for it to be a miracle that he could still stand up straight._ But what about that sound? The sound of something being dragged.. It couldn't have been her father making that sound now could it? I mean he could barely stand, he could not have _dragged_ something after him. _Suddenly she heard something. Or more like, she didn't. She looked around. All off the sound that had once been annoying her was now gone. It was totally, silent.

She couldn't figure it out, but something was making her incredibly _uncomfortable._ It was like something, _or someone,_ was watching her. But no matter how many times she turned around she couldn't see anyone in sight. _Strange._ She thought and started walking again.

~~TimeLine~~

It didn't take too long before April found a dining/restaurant place where she could eat without being out stared. I suppose being new in a small town isn't always a good thing. As soon as she walked in to _The Mystic Grill _she was hit with the most amazing smell. And she made a mental note to come here more often. She took a table in one of the corners and waited for a waiter to come and give her a menu. Which took about a minute or so, she didn't catch the name of the girl that gave it to her but she looked like someone she might befriend in the future.

She looked down at the menu to decide what to eat. They had so many things to offer.

"Do you want to order?" A smooth guys voice said.

April didn't even look up from the menu as she continued thinking before saying a quick 'yes' before the boy would leave. She could hear the boy pick up the little notebook he carried and take a pen from his ear.

"Are you new here? You look awfully familiar."

That's when she looked up. And reality struck her. Before her, standing, was an older version of someone she used to know. _Maybe it really is.._

"Jeremy?" She said with a shocked voice and her mouth hanging slightly open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April's POV

"Jeremy? Jeremy Gilbert?" I said now with a smile as I looked at the boy who clearly hadn't connected the doots yet.

"Yeah. Do I, like, know you or somethin'?". He said still confused.

"Yeah, it's April. April Young? Ringing any bells?" I said almost laughing outloud at his slow brain. It was almost cute._ Almost_.

"Oh my god. April." He said now smiling with his intire face. "It's been so long."

"To long if you ask me." I said with a quite giggle.

"_Definetly_, to long." He said.

I stood up and to hug him and he put his pen behind his ear again before hugging me.

"Cute." I said as I pulled back and pointed at the pen.

"Right, it's a part of the uniform, y'a know." He said with a look that made me wonder if he was serious or not. I decided on not.

"Hehe, right." I said and winked as I sat down.

"So what can I get you april?" He said smiling as he said my name.

"Just a hamburger and some fries." I said smiling back at him

"Comin' right up." He smilied as he left my table.

Suddenly it feelt really empty and annoyingly quite. I didn't really know what to do now, so I just sat and fumbled with my fingers until my phone buzzed. I picked it up.

_1 New Textmessage_

_From: Nath_

_Subject: Honeey!_

_Hey honey! I know you must be dying missing me right now so I thought I'd send a text to tell you about the life u left behind (I'm still mad at Anni for sending you all down there again! Like wasn't in bad enough last time? Like what if you go all sui on me! Then who will miss me?!) Anyways.. I'm missin' you sooo much! And so is the rest of the class! Well kinda, We all know Rhonna isn't your biggest fan exacly. But other that that everyone's missin' you already! And u left just a couple of hours ago! It's crazy how slow time goes without u! Ms. Robin gave ous a English homework to wright about someone we miss. U bet ur ass I'm wrighting 'bout u. I'll mail you my work laters ok? TEXT ME! Bye XOXO_

It was a text from my bestfriend Nath. She's very... Protective... over me. I think that's why she doesn't want me here with my dad, because of what happen last time I visited my him. I didn't even stay one day.

_I remember being super happy that day. I was finally going to see my dad again. After all that had happend my aunt Anni and her husband Ben had taken me in, given me food and somewhere to live, somewhere to start over. But it never quite was as before, no matter how hard they tried making it as _home_ as possible, it was still something missing. That's why I was so happy that I could finally see dad again. Maybe that could fill this empty hole inside me. But it didn't work. The opposite actually. When I came to the house I accidentely walked in on a privet conversation. A conversation between my dad and a stranger I'd never seen before. They were talking about my mother. The stranger said something about being the brother of my mom and made the misstake of saying 'god bless her soul', and dad snapt said that she deserved what she got. And that if it would have been up to him he never would have laid hand on such a filthy little whore. And most defenetly _NOT _have some filthy children with her. 'Haven't you seen my daughter? Such filth.' He said then. And that's when I left the conversetion. Afraid that they might hear me crying from the door, but when I hade gotten to my room I let it all lose. And I spended hours crying over what my father had said. And when he then hours later came knocking on my door asking if 'I'd like something to eat' like nothing had happend. But I had just said that I wasn't feeling very well and wanted to go home to Anni._

I was 11 at the time. And I'm 16 now. 5 years have passed, but I still remember every word he'd said, exacly the way he said them.


End file.
